


Things That Should Be

by Salamander



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fugue Feast in July, M/M, corvo as assassin, daud as royal protector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daud and Corvo meet at Lady Boyle's party. Things are not as they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fugue Feast in July exchange on tumblr, for plexusbrachialis. Prompt: Daud the Lord Protector and Corvo the Knife of Dunwall.

He stalked the party on cautious feet as ever, confidence in his step. Hidden behind his mask no one would identify him as the most wanted man in Dunwall, the alleged murderer of an Empress. In fact, each and every person he’d spoken to already had congratulated him on his audacity and wit to pick such a controversial face to hide behind.

Daud frowned, as was his habit. Every bloody high up bastard in Dunwall was mingling somewhere at this Outsider-damned party. Of course, that meant he had a much higher chance of stumbling across his prey, as well as an even higher chance of perhaps meeting the Knife. The true murderer.

He sighed under his breath, picking at a tiny plate of food when his senses prickled. Behind him-

Daud turned, swift as a cat, and then he was face-to-face with a man masked in crow’s feathers; taller than him, and lithe, and so strong in the Outsider’s magic that Daud could near smell it.

He smiled thinly underneath his mask - they both knew perfectly well who the other was, but appearances must be kept, no?

“A good turn out,” he commented, putting down his plate and replacing it with a glass of strong punch. He picked a second glass and handed it to the crow as if it were nothing. 

The crow was silent, but he took the glass and sipped from it, his face never changing beneath his mask. 

Daud narrowed his eyes. “I see you’re as phlegmatic as ever. Perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more private.” He reached out and tucked his arm into the crook of the crow’s, walking them both into a tiny room filled with books and a delightful lack of party guests. Who wanted to stand in a library when there was so much good food and drink and excellent company strewn about the mansion?

Once inside the library, door closed, Daud whirled on the crow and lifted his mask, eyes flashing with barely suppressed anger. “Why are you here, Corvo?”

Corvo just looked at him, eyes as focused as ever, and Daud found himself irritated that he was so much shorter that it necessitated looking up at him. 

“For the company, clearly,” he said, finally, a tinge of humour in his voice. “I expected you to be here, Royal Protector. You didn’t disappoint.”

With a Blink, Daud moved in close to Corvo’s personal space, hustling him til his back was pressed against the tall shelves and they were close enough to feel body heat.

“What do you want from me?” he growled, one hand pressing Corvo’s shoulder hard and the other moving to his neck, pinning him effectively.

“Nothing,” Corvo replied simply. “I did my job, I’ve been paid. Why would I want anything with you?” He licked his lips and Daud smelled the lie on him as plain as day. He tightened his grip about Corvo’s neck, fingers digging in until the skin whitened beneath. He slid a thumb up under his chin, rubbing against the skin there - hot even through the leather of his gloves.

Daud moved in closer - they would have been nose to nose were it not for the masks - and slid his thigh between Corvo’s legs. “I think otherwise,” he growled, pressing against the evidence of Corvo’s lie with a thin smile. “I know exactly what you want, Corvo Attano, and I think I’m inclined to give you it.” 

He tilted his head, regarding Corvo with passionate eyes as he slid a hand down to Corvo’s crotch. Daud cupped the burgeoning erection there, stroking it deftly with gloved fingers before working at the laces of Corvo’s trousers to get at the hot flesh beneath.

Corvo grunted at the contact, his pulse fluttering beneath Daud’s solid grip at his neck and hips bucking against his body for more contact, more friction, more more more.

“Hmmm,” Daud purred into Corvo’s ear, “and how does the Knife of Dunwall fall apart, I wonder.” He gripped Corvo’s dick and stroked it up and down hard, twisting his hand at the head each time before slamming back down to the base again. “What would unravel you for me?” He leaned in closer and bit down on Corvo’s neck, hard enough to bring blood hot and tangy with salt into his mouth, gratified by the moans it brought.

They sent heat straight to his dick, but Daud ignored it. He’d had long experience ignoring his own urges, denying himself until he could barely take it any more. He was the very paragon of restraint, with his fingers digging into Corvo’s neck and his hand tight around his dick. Daud huffed out a laugh, burying his face into Corvo’s neck and just inhaling.

“I should hate you,” he muttered into skin. “I should kill you right now where we stand.” And it was restraint indeed that he did not.

“Yes.” Corvo’s arms came around to hold Daud close and he stifled what could be a sob at the tender contact, his harsh pace affected until his strokes became slower, drawing it out, making it so fucking good.

They were chest to chest and somehow Daud’s hand had slipped from Corvo’s neck to burrow into his hair, gripping it as he mouthed at Corvo’s neck, his jaw, his collarbone. Another miracle and his own trousers were undone by Corvo’s deft hand and Daud hissed as air and soft leather caressed his dick.

Their hands moved together until they were laced around both dicks, stroking and sliding, their marks from the Outsider thumping in time with each other and their strokes in sync with that thumping. Daud’s head span with pleasure as he hadn’t experienced in years. 

“Shit,” he hissed into Corvo’s neck as orgasm crashed over him. He saw ultraviolet and stars through squeezed-shut eyes and felt Corvo’s grunts and appeals to the Outsider thrum through his chest, mingling with his own until they were one voice. 

Daud sagged against Corvo, holding himself up through sheer strength of will when what he really wanted was to collapse to the floor in an ungainly tangle of limbs quite unbefitting of a Royal Protector. Not that he was much in the business of protecting royalty lately, but still.

“People will come,” Corvo said, so quiet that Daud wouldn’t have heard if it wasn’t for their proximity. “And then they’ll talk.”

“I know,” Daud hissed. “Shut the fuck up.” He forced himself upright on shaking legs, feeling the stickiness against his thighs with distaste. A handful of tablecloth soon had him cleaned up and he fastened his trousers with some reluctance. “And now we resume our usual roles,” he said with a strange sense of melancholy. 

“Of course. Neither of us was ever present at Lady Boyle’s party, so I see no reason this should cause an issue.” Corvo straightened his clothing and mask then held out a hand and gripped Daud’s tightly. “Until we meet again, Lord Protector.”

“For the final time,” Daud finished, his grip lingering before Corvo Blinked through his grasp and away through the open window. “Don’t expect me to show mercy,” he said to the empty room, fist clenched and the scent of sex still lingering in the air.

Daud could swear that he heard the damned Outsider laughing at that, but he ignored it as usual, turning his back on the library and walking back to stalk the party halls. After all, one must do one’s duty.


End file.
